roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oaken Venice
|-|Overview = |image1= |caption1= 2018 Base TS |company= 230.2 SPS / 5.7 Seconds |production= 2016 - present |capacity= 5 |class= Compact Luxury Sedan |engine= 2.0L Twin-Turbocharged V6, 315 HP |top_speed= 270 SPS |related= N/A |sales= High }} The is a Luxury Sports Sedan built by Oaken Motor Company and released by Itzt in 2016. This vehicle is perhaps, one of the most popular of all ROBLOX cars. Selling 90,000 Units in 2017. It's extremely advanced and fast. Running 1000 Studs in 5.7 seconds at 230 Studs per second, with functional doors, lights, trunk, and windows. It's fairly similar to the APEX Demios. |-|Revoir TS = |image1= |caption1= 2018 Revoir TS |company= 244.8 SPS / 5.53 Seconds |production= 2016 - present |capacity= 5 |class= Compact Luxury Sedan |engine= 2.0L Twin-Turbocharged Supercharged V6, 285 HP |top_speed= 270 SPS (Est) |related= N/A |sales= High }} The is a Luxury Sports Sedan built by Oaken Motor Company and released by Itzt in 2016. This vehicle is perhaps, one of the most popular of all ROBLOX cars. Selling 90,000 Units in 2017. This verison is extremely quicker, it has blindspot information system, a intotainment system, and more. It's also quicker. Reaching 1000 Studs in 5 and 1/2 seconds at 240 Studs per second. Comfort specializes the new Oaken Venice as the Oaken Division is all about comfort, and luxury at a fair price. The new interior is in beige, with nice animated interior designs. The car seems like a four seater, but it sits 5 fairly. The infotainment system is nice and simple. Containing 'MusicID' , 'Radio' , 'Modes', and 'Delete'. The car packs 285 Horsepower, weighs a extremely light 3300 Pounds and It's very high on torque. On par, with Auva and Avanta. |-|Revoir TS4 (OSV) = |image1= |caption1= Revoir TS4 (OSV Line) |production= 2018-present |capacity= 5 |class= Compact Luxury Sedan |engine= Hybrid, 2.0L twin-turbocharged 4-cylinder and electric motor |top_speed= TBA |related= N/A }} The Revoir TS4 OSV Line was released on April 4, 2018 by Itzt and is the highest level model currently available for the Venice. This model has a sportier front bumper and full LED lighting. Unlike its counterparts, this version is actually a hybrid- with a 2.0 L engine capable of 355 horsepower and a battery electric motor capable of 40 horsepower, making a total rating of 395 horsepower. Itzt calls it a MHEV (mild hybrid electric vehicle) but it is just as capable as any sport sedan. Inside, the sedan has fully adjustable ambient lighting, making for a more comfortable ride. This model also has the same features of the TS trim. |-|2019 Model Year = Overview The Oaken Venice (2019) is a upcoming mid-size luxury sedan made by APEX Automotive and is the 2nd generation of the Venice sedan. No extra information is released. Exterior The all-New Venice will look more aggressive than it's last generation, the grille has shrunk in size, and the headlights are LEDs. Did you know? *This vehicle is the second Oaken model to come with a hybrid option, the first being the Windsor. *The Oaken Venice is the top-selling car of 2017. * The Venice's real world competition is with the Audi A4, BMW 3 series, and other compact luxury sedans. * As of February 11th, 2018. The Venice Revoir TS is the fastest car APEX has, despite APEXSPORT cars in the sport division. Category:Vehicles made by Oaken Motor Group Category:Sedans Category:Luxury cars Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive